Arishok
} |name = Arishok |image = Arishok03.png |gender = Male |title = Arishok |rank = Elite Boss |class = Rogue |race = Qunari |location = The Docks, Kirkwall, Viscount's Keep |voice = Rick D. Wasserman |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} The Arishok is the commander, and de facto spiritual leader of the Qunari expedition in the city of Kirkwall. He became stranded in Kirkwall after a storm destroyed his fleet off the southern coast of the Free Marches. He resides in the Qunari Compound. Background The Arishok is the leader and highest ranking general of The Antaam, the military branch of the Qunari peoples. He is part of the Triumvirate and leads what is believed to be the "body" of the Qunari. Involvement Those Who Speak Sten - who accompanied The Warden during the blight - was made Arishok, after his predecessor fell in battle (against Hawke) attempting to invade Kirkwall.}} Approval Being honest and agreeable with The Arishok earns his respect. When it is high enough, the player will obtain the achievement A Worthy Rival, and be able to persuade him during the Demands of the Qun quest regardless of Isabela's actions, and without Fenris in the group. Strategy The duel may take a very long time, as the Arishok has a large supply of health potions and powerful knockdown attacks that must be continuously dodged. The group fight is much easier, as you can use cross-class combos to deal with the Arishok once his guards are killed.}} Quotes * (to Hawke and Fenris) "I have a growing lack of disgust for you." * (to Hawke, Full respect) "Maraas toh ebra-shok. You alone are basalit-an." (to nobles) "This is what respect looks like, bas! Some of you will never earn it!" * (to frightened nobles) "Look at you. Like fat Dathrasi you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted. You do not look up. You do not see that the grass is bare. All you leave in your wake is misery. You are blind. I will make you see." Gallery Dragon age fresco qunari by nthornborrow-d3c4z8g.jpg|Loading screen depicting the Arishok. TheArishokHoDA.png|The Arishok in Heroes of Dragon Age ArishokHoDA Tier4.jpg|TierIV Arishok in''Heroes of Dragon Age'' Trivia * Bringing Fenris to your first meeting unlocks extra (and humorous) dialogue at the end of the main quest Blackpowder Promise. * The achievement King of the Hill requires the player to defeat the Arishok. * The Arishok appears in the "Destiny" trailer, during which he appears to release some form of anti-magic shockwave that he does not have in the finished game. * Despite his muscular build and use of large weapons, from a game engine perspective, the Arishok is technically a rogue, as he uses two weapons at once. Within the game's files, the axe and sword he uses in battles are classified as daggers. Bugs * Decoy will leave the Arishok in a state unable to use any other abilities than health potions and spinning his weapons. Using a health potion will break this state and the Arishok will continue fighting as normal. The rogue ability Throw the Gauntlet will also break this state. Stunning the Arishok may also work. * When the Arishok impales Hawke and suspends him/her in the air, if positioned too close to the side walls, Hawke may be teleported up onto the raised platforms and be unable to get back down. Rogues can use Backstab to return to the fight. * Using two-handed weapons, attacks can go through the pillars located on both side of the lobby, but the Arishok's attacks cannot, except when he swings it around like dancing. Use this to your advantage. * Using Force Mage abilities can lead to the Arishok freezing in place, unable to attack for the rest of the fight. Confirmed for the spell Gravitic Ring. If the Arishok is at the center, where movement speed is reduced to 0%, he may remain that way even after the spell ends. He will usually recover after a few minutes. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Antaam